Miss Larson's Class
by LucidRainDrops
Summary: Enough said.
1. The Zombie Desktop

She shivered at her desk, lifting her eyes from the papers before her and scanning over the empty classroom. The night was dark, and a blanket of moonlight was cast onto the hard, carpeted floor.

She dismissed the odd, ruffling noise near the open windows and lifted her pencil again. "Miss Miller... a hundred?" She muttered, she snorted and rolled her eyes, "Well. Not for long." She huffs, crumpling the paper and tossing it over her shoulder nonchalantly. The woman allowed herself one small, satisfied smirk. "Damn indians." She let that smirk widen into a sadistic grin.

The woman flinched out of her trance upon yet another sound near the windows, then a high-pitched zapping noise which struck her as odd.

"Huh..." She was tempted to get up, but decided that it wasn't worth it, until she caught sight of a silvery cord whipping up from behind a desk.

"What the-" She stood up, watching in horror as yet another cord whipped up into her line of vision. And following these cords were bright yellow sparks and a thick, heavy box of grey. "M-my... my old desktop?"

It spoke with the tongue of a gremlin, gasping and groaning at her, "Youu leffft me." It rasped, A sad face pixilating unto it's formerly blank screen.

"But... I needed an upgrade..." She tried to defend herself.

"No! You left me and now I'm gonna get YOU! I will take away your internet for a year! Hahahahaha!"

"Wait! but then I can't do anything in the class I'm teach-"

"I don't care! Hahahaha!" It's tongue flickered in and out of the disk slot and it's pixilated face turned to an evil smilie.

"But-"

"Yessss there will be nothing you can do about it." It chuckled, and started immediately slumping towards her desk.

"No! No I won't let you!" She lunged her body protectively towards her new desktop with ecrazed, wild eyes. "it's mah BABAY!"

"Hahahaha" It's tongue flickered again and it slumped fasted, finally just ghosting through her and pertruding her computer and becoming one with it.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth ajar, she watched at the desktop exploded mercilessely and set her desk on fire.


	2. Holy shit

"Are you sure we should be surprising miss Larson like this at her house?"

"What could go wrong? Everyone appreciates a good surprise party, let's just get where she can't see us before she get's back!"

"Okaaayy..." The other girl's expression dropped and she hesitantly folowed the other girl inside.

The two of them entered the house, but were surprised to find no furnature except for a spinning comnputer chair and a desk with about three laptops open.

"... Huh... no couches or lamps." The taller, blond-haired girl noted.

"Yeah, maybe we should get out of here before it's too late! I have a bad feeling about this." The shorter, black-haired girl spoke.

"it's fine, let's just get in her closet, quick!"

"O-okaay!"

The two girls climbed into the seemingly empty, but very dark closet next to the desk filled with technology. The two of them situated themselves and waited.

Several minutes later the front door opened, and the younger girl tensed as they readied to burst out of the door excitedly, but was held back by the older girl, they exchanged a look as miss Larson approached te closet, they tensed when she was now near, but instead of opening the closet, she surprised them both.

The woman spun around, and in one quick instant shed all of her skin and clothes like a single, discarded jacket. She sprung forward into the screen of the computer, leaving behind all of her belongings and the most disturbing of all... Her unzipped face. Behind she left a ripple of the screen, and an echoing laugher in the air.


	3. The Epic Battle

"I should have known I would see you again." Her arms were crossed behind her back as she watched through narrow, scrutinizing eyes into the darkness. She stared with a solid frown and the tip of her foot tapping slowly against the hard floor of the vacant hall.

"Haha, it's only natural that we meet here." The soft, gentle old woman's voice spoke out at her as she walked out of the shadows with her curling blond hair and kind blue eyes, only one hand behind her back.

"Karen, you should know as well as I do what we must do. What with it being midnight on Hallows eve."

"Alright, so we fight, Laurie." She chuckled, taking her hand from behind her back and revealing a long, curving wooden staff. Her eyes crinkled kindly and she folded one hand behind her back and took a wide-legged stance with her staff extended forward. They watched each other with tension hanging heavily in the air around them, Laurie crossed her arms slowly and Karen lifted her staff rod into the air with her other arm folded upward across her body toward the staff.

The ceiling of the hallway rumbled for a moment before making a mechanically sliding noise as the roof slit in two and revealed the full moon lingering in the center of a black and violet sky.

"I'm ready." Karen told her with a smile.

Laurie quickly remarked and uncrossed her arms like they were giant matches against the matchbox, because they sparked, and suddenly, the skin at her arms burned away holes, revealing a shining, silvery metal that lie below. "To lose?" Her smile pulled even wider than Karen's, and her head cocked to the side, her left eye twitching mechanically and her newly revealed silver arms extending towards the Social Studies Teacher.

"BARRIER!" Karen twirled the staff once around her body and repelled the attack, then she quickly chanted, "Come to me light... Photon!" She swept the staff around her feet once before pushing it at the robotic woman. A blinding light protruded the air, called to the staff from the sky. It hit the staff and the woman channeled the light towards the robot like reflecting it off oa mirror.

"Too slow!" Laurie lunged into the air with a quick spring and ripped the bottom of her shirt as she reached into her stomach as she flew through the air, and the flesh burned away to reveal an automatic compartment. "Go, my servants!" She pulled open the door and miniature figurines of herself marched out, dropping a long way to the ground with their parachutes open. They all landed one by one, and the moment their feet touched the ground, they marched towards the mage.

"You think you can keep me distracted with those? Think again! Hyah!" Karen spun around with her staff and hammered it into the abdomen of a silhouette that had been hovering behind her for a moment. "Burn... Stalagmos Eruptis!" With both hands grasping the thick top of the wooden staff, she hammered the bottom of the staff into the ground and immediately, intricate patterns of light burst through the floor in a wide circle around the spell caster. After a moment of focus, lava seeped up through the ground, and a moment later, that lava became jets shooting upright into the air in a steady, rough stream. Few of the minions were burnt to a crisp, as was the silhouetted, taller figure behind her, and some remained.

"D-damn." Laurie cursed, finally landing on the ground and lowering her head. "I guess I have to use my final weapon on you..." Her head dropped and her metallic hand rest on her face under her hair.

Karen panted a bit, watching her with wary eyes and preparing to defend herself for her next attack.

She heard a sickening ripping sound and the crackling noise as fire ignited Laurie's flesh and burned away to show the mage her true identity.

"Trans-form." Her voice was robotic. Her head lifted again and her hand slid from her face with a shrill kind of noise made from metal on metal, her eyes were small, glowing red orbs that flashed as well as her fang-mouthed smile. "And now, you die." She laughed sadistically, as vast, mechanical wings spread from her back and each tip touched the walls of the hallway on either side of her.

Karen started chanting quickly for a reflection and attack spell, she twirled the staff with inhuman speed as she spoke in a low voice "Detach this soul and summon flames, demons of thunder, I banish your names. Come to me! Water and ice- deactivate this abomination!" She finished with a yell and swooped the staff above her head, bashing at the bird-like creature that had taken flight and started to attack her.

The violet clouds became a dull sort of gray and Karen waited, her last hope, as the rain gathered in it to fall.

"It won't get here in time to save you!" Laurie recovered and made her way to her feet, she started charging at the mage full speed. "Hyaaaaahh!"

"Yes it will!" Karen denied her, taking her staff and having another swing at her. She touched one of her wings, but she didn't flinch. But she did twitch and hiss upon the feel of liquid now pouring over her.

"No! No it can't be!" She screamed, covering her head as small strings of electric danced over her silvery body that was now drenched. Her voice echoed and faltered, everything inside of her malfunctioned and black steamed from her ears and eyes and lips as she collapsed forward onto her front.

"And I win again, Laurie." Karen grinned as the roofs re-closed, leaving them in a hallway that was normal again except for the traces of a light rain that had soaked into the carpet.

"You cheated, you know that?" Laurie's flesh regenerated and she got back to her feet. "You can't use my only weakness against me like that..."

"I reserved that right the moment you tried to send that stealth agent on me like the time before."

"Hm... so I guess we're even."

"Until next time. That will be the score-breaker, got it?"

"Whatever." Laurie scoffed, turning from her. "That won't be for another month, you better train up."

"Oh you can count on it."

The two of them parted ways, walking out of the spotlight of faded blue moonlight and into the darkness.


End file.
